Creature of Darkness
by may strom
Summary: Kaoru is the daughter of crime lord Jota Kamiya. she has a very fiery spirit which often gets her in trouble. Dispite Jota as a crime lord, he loves his daughter. Jota was assasintated by Himura Battosia, but what happened to Kaoru? this is a BattosiaKaor
1. stalking

Creature of Darkness  
  
Slowly he crept up near his unsuspecting victim. This job would pay a lot of money. Assassinate Jota Kamiya (sorry I forgot Kaoru fathers name!*-*) and all in his company.  
  
What he didn't expect was a little fiery girl that seemed to be his daughter.  
  
"I refuse to be dumped off at some strangers house like a little child  
  
expected to be watched!" she yelled, "I refuse father and do not give me,  
  
"It is for you protection stuff." I can take care of myself you know!" yelled  
  
the fiery adolescent.  
  
"Now listen here Kaoru. We could be under assassination at any time and I  
  
do not want you killed! You are to precious to be." He said a little softer.  
  
"And I never want harm to befall you." HE gently touched her cheek, giving into the eyes that were so soul bearing, just like her mother's eyes.  
  
With that Jota turned away to his caravan, dismissing the argument, away from his daughter and their pointless argument.  
  
"Pity you can not keep even yourself alive much longer Jota Kamiya." Battousia thought.  
  
He slowly crept up to the unsuspecting camp.  
  
Haahahahhahhahahaa.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aren't I so mean? Huge cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter I really wanted to leave a cliffhanger though.  
  
You know what wants to be pushed?  
  
The GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SO  
  
GO  
  
PUSH  
  
IT!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE OF COURSE. 


	2. death of crime lord, but where is kaoru?

Creature of darkness  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it and that's all I will say.  
  
Creeping silently he ran like a shadow over to the camp. Hmm it looks like three trained guards, one odd person, and his daughter- Kaoru. 'Hmm pretty name but a slight adjustment on the attitude.' He grinned while thinking that. 'No. I wont think anything of the kind.'  
  
'Now the one odd person seem to be a mathematician. Or in others words a person to keep tabs on the money. 'Well that's not to hard,' he thought. 'An easy kill.'  
  
Suddenly he heard a voice, it was a woman's/girls voice (sorry people I could not decide if she should be a girl or young woman? Help me here!)  
  
"Father, I am going to go to the springs. It's no use trying to stop me," she said. He saw a shadow raise a hand in a gesture of defeat and willingness. "Why would I want to deprive you of that? Go on." Himura Battosia then saw the shadow raise a hand to Kaoru's face in a gesture of fondness. He briefly touched her face then said, "It's to the left of the oak tree."  
  
'Good now the woman is gone and I can get down to business.' Battosia thought. 'I'll deal with her later.'  
  
With the end of that thought, he crept into the campsite. He spotted Jota and steeped out of the shadows.  
  
"Jota Kamiya, I am here to take your life-" Battosia stated.  
  
Suddenly the two guards surrounded Battosia. "Nope, sorry we cant let you do that. Instead you will be the one to die today." One guard said.  
  
The other got into a fighting stance but before they even had a chance to say another word, a sword slashed and both their heads went rolling.  
  
"-And all those in your company here." Battosia finished. "Just here right?" asked Jota. "If so make it quick please." "Yes, just here." Replied Battosia not quite understanding what his question was about. And took Jota's request and finished him quickly.  
  
Now the mathematician was the same. He put up no restraints and asked it to be quick. 'Pity, it was not much of a fight. I wonder how much fight the girl will put up?' he thought (yes she is going to be a girl now I decided! Young lady comes later.)  
  
With that, he jumped from tree to tree trying to find the spring the father spoke of.  
  
With ease he found it, and he sensed a strong spirit there. 


	3. kenshin fainted!

Creature of Darkness  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Authors note: Sorry for all the O's in the first chapter. My computer went weird. Also sorry for the short chapters. My mind has been evil and wanted to write cliffhangers. Also I've had a little writer's block. Thank you for your reviews, the only complaint I have is that I really don't want a review that says, "write more". I got one that said just that. Well thank you all that reviewed me! Also thank you female hitokira battousia! Now back to the story!  
  
The spring:  
The spirit he sensed was a woman.  
  
Well duh, Kaoru's there.  
  
He tries to sense exactly where she is, and she seems to be in the water.  
  
Kenshin, using his Battousia skills, jumps quietly from tree to tree around the spring.  
  
It was then that he noticed a training outfit (if you have seen the anime, you know what I mean.), wrappings, hair ribbon, and undergarment, folded neatly on a large rock.  
  
Snickering to himself, he knew what he would find.  
  
Yet Kenshin would not take advantage of the state he would find her in "this time."  
  
'Maybe play with her a bit,' Kenshin thought evilly.  
  
Suddenly he heard a little humming tone. The tune seemed familiar to the battousia, but how?  
  
Then it seemed that time had warped into the past, Kenshin's past.  
  
*Into the past* -I've always wanted to do that! -  
  
Chibi Kenshin sat on his mothers lap. (This was before his parents were dead by disease). He heard her soothing humming the strange ditty that always made him smile.  
  
The perfect humming that made his life seem perfect.  
  
Then they died and left him to a life of killing.  
  
With this last thought he jerked himself away from the little innocent Kenshin sitting on his mothers lap. A happy family. One that he would never have again.  
  
*Back to the future*  
  
He shook himself out of his trance. Never, never again would he think of his innocent past.  
  
Angrily, he still crept closer the spring straining to finish his job.  
  
This mission had brought to many memories that were not welcome.  
  
The humming had stopped, and he stood still dumbly wondering why.  
  
Then he realized Kaoru was coming out of the water.  
  
He watched her bare shoulders showing milky white against the murky spring water. He knew and fantasized how they would feel under him, like soft silky satin.  
  
Kenshin saw her move threw the water, though all he could see was her head and shoulders at the moment.  
  
"Almost a shame." He whispered to himself.  
  
Kaoru stopped for a moment. She hesitantly turned around, shrugged and began wading to shore again.  
  
'Do you think she heard me?' Kenshin thought, 'If she did, she has tremendous hearing. Almost like a predators instinct.'  
  
She began to descend gracefully out of the water. Her hair swirled around her like a veil shrouding her head and body.  
  
It was glorious watching her small frame descend out of the water.  
  
Kenshin could see every detail of her detailed body.  
  
Her amazing to-die-for legs with smooth calves, her smooth small stomach, and you could see her muscles there.  
  
Her pert breasts just the right size. He knew that if he tried they would fit perfectly in his hands. The nipples were hard from the cool water, and just the right shade of red.  
  
Her strong arms and calloused hands told him that she practiced swordsmanship.  
  
Kenshin's gaze wandered up again and found the most surprising thing ever.  
  
Her eyes were the bluest of blue. Like sweet blue icicles burning in his gaze. He could not describe it any other way except that they seemed to look right at your soul.  
  
He looked down again and thought. 'I have never seen such a women ever before.' When he looked further down he was shocked, but shocked in a good way.  
  
Kenshin's mind was focused on Kaoru's womanhood. The delicious velvety folds of women. How he would love to dive into the pure bliss she would provide, but he had a job.  
  
Just then the most unexpected thing happened, Kenshin was suddenly getting a hard-on, and got a nosebleed then fainted.  
  
Kaoru turned around at the sudden noise. She could've sworn someone was watching her. 'Oh well' she thought. 'This place is to private to be found.'  
  
She suddenly grew tired, so she turned to the rock that had her clothes on it.  
  
Then she spread them out and they down on them.  
  
Well that's all for now, sorry for the wait, I have been to many places these past days. Well please please please review. Thanks! -may strom, aka Sinead may 


	4. help needed!

Help needed!!  
Kenshin:You must help the author of this story!!!!!!  
She needs help!!!!  
  
(hit's Kenshin over the head)  
Author: stupid baka, not in that way, dimwitted excuse for a swordsman.  
  
Kenshin in battousia mode.  
Ehh didn't mean it that way.. help!!!  
  
Yea well anyway the author needs your opinion!!  
What do you want this story to be? In the.  
  
A: past  
B: present  
C: um... what?  
  
Anyway I need you to tell me. Please review this chapter and tell me  
A,B, or C.  
PLEASE THIS STORY DEPENDS ON YOUR VOTE!  
Thanks always, the author may strom!( 


End file.
